


If your beauty is a fortress then my love will be the moat [podfic]

by sadcypress



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Space Princess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5828152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadcypress/pseuds/sadcypress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shut up and hand me that tiara,” she snarls at him, flapping her hand at the dresser where it's perched jauntily on top of his blast helmet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If your beauty is a fortress then my love will be the moat [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If your beauty is a fortress then my love will be the moat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502725) by [leupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/pseuds/leupagus). 



**Approximate length** : 13 minutes  
**Download available** : Download available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bin68r7tmjbha58/If_Your_Beauty.mp3)


End file.
